SPECIAL OPS
Special Ops are time limited extra's that the player can utilize in three categories : Offensive, Defensive and Tactical. Among other things Special Op's may spawn various additional Units to aid the player in defending their base or in attacking the enemy. Some cause enemy units to turn on their own or not spawn at all. And still other aid the player in gaining Resources in a wide variety of ways. As these Special Op's are obtained, they are placed in a Reserve for holding until needed. From there, the player may choose to activate an Op from the Reserve, deactivate an already activated one, or, since space in the Reserve is limited, simply discard one to make room for different ones. A player can hold up to 13 Special Ops in the Reserve. Obtaining & Special Op's: *All Special Ops are obtained by destroying the Command Center of a Rogue Faction Base. At the conclusion of the attack the player will receive either one of the many Op's or a Bonus amount of Metal / Oil. *If a player wishes, they may pay to trade in their Special Op or Bonus for a random chance at a different one. This costs 100,000 Thorium at first, 200,000 Thorium for the second re-roll, 300,000 Thorium for the third and so on. However this may only be done at the time they are obtained. Operation of Special Op's: *There may be only 1 Op per category active at a time for a total of 3 overall. *Any active Op may be deactivated to make room for a different one at any time. *All Op's have a limited "Time of Effect" starting from the moment of activation. They will continue to be functional until this time expires. Spawning Troop Op's will continue to function as long as the battle was initiated prior to the Op expiring. *The "Time of Effect" may be extended for various amount of Thorium. *Offensive Op's may be subject to a "Cool Down" period. ( See Below ) *''Common'' & Uncommon Special Op Units have a Default Spawn Level of 5. However if the player has that specific Unit unlocked and upgraded that Special Op Units will spawn at the greater of the two levels. However Rare Special Op Units spawn at a Higher Default Spawn Level. Offensive ''Cool Down Period... This is a time period of time in which the Op will not function. This period only occurs for attacks in which the Op's Unit's were deployed. It is initiated at either the at the moment all deployed Op Unit's are terminated or at the end of the Attack, which ever comes first and may last from 5 to 7 minutes. If another attack round is initiated prior to the end of the Cool Down, the Special Op will not activate as described. This prevents players form starting and stopping attacks quickly while using a Offensive Special Op. However if the active Op's Units where not deployed the attack may be stopped with no Cool Down Period. Defensive Tactical Gear Store A few Special Ops are now available for purchase with 'Medals in the '''Gear Store. Special Op Surge A Special Op Surge is a mini event that War Commander runs for short periods of time, like over a weekend. During this time period one specific rare Special Op will have its chances of winning "Dramatically Increased"(Kixeye's words) when you destroy Rogue Faction Bases that follow that Surge's criteria. Additional Facts *The Levels of the Special Op's are indicated by 3 different Icon colors : **Silver = Common **Gold = Uncommon **Green = Rare *The category, Offensive, Defensive or Tactical, of the Special Ops is indicated by 3 different Icon shapes: **Offensive: Circle **Defensive: Shield **Tactical: Chevron *'Units 'from Defensive Special Ops spawn where ever the' Storage Building's Rally Point' is set. *Op's that offer Increased Resource Generation apply to both Standard ( Metal / Oil ) and Thorium deposits. When used for Standard Deposits they increase the rate at which the resource comes out. For Thorium Deposits the rate of extraction and the overall total of Thorium are both increases. *Offensive Op's do not count towards the Unit limit set by your level of Storage when attacking and the Defensive Op's do not count toward the Base Defense Limit set by your level of Command Center. *Bonus Resources ( obtained instead of an Special Op ) do not generate XP for the player. However any increase in Resources looted durring the an attack due to the use of a Special Op such as "Pick Pocket" will generate XP at the normal rate. *Higher level rogue bases have a greatly increased chance of dropping rarer Spec Ops. More testing is still needed to determine whether certain Spec Ops are associated with certain factions. Bonus resources also increase with the level of the rogue base, with L25's giving 1.5m and L35's giving 6m. '' '' *The transport unit that carries deployed platoons, when one uses Hookers, is called a Chinook. In-Game Quotes Video